A Gold Power
by StraightedgeWingZero
Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the darkness as he becomes the new Gold Ranger
1. Chapter 1

A Gold Power

by SWZ

Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the Darkness as he becomes the new Gold Ranger

A/N: This the Gold Zeo Ranger

I own nothing

**Prologue**

_I should've realized what was about to happen sooner My home planet of Triforia my people all gone. I thought after Zordon's sacrifice that all the evil forces that were once under both Dark spector and Astronema were destroyed and the galaxy was safe at last ._

_But I was wrong the evil creatures that devasted ,my world had alreadly gone to earth and Not the earth the power rangers protect. and what's left of my essence trapped in the gold staff , and with Pryamidas destroyed I traveled to Aquitar home to another set of power rangers. _

_They informed me that the creatures traveled to a through a wormhole to distant earth far from their galaxy. And worst yet the creatures that devasted my world nearly did same to that Earth._

_Luckily the aquitian rangers thanks to Billy Cranston of earth who resided among them The Aquitian Rangers had made great technological advancements in the field of Time and Space Travel. Something that my people could not accomplish._

_Unfortunately in my current state I could no longer fight. So like on earth I had to choose a successor. One worthy the powers of the gold ranger like Jason of earth was. Delphine leader of the Aquitain rangers stunned her rangers and myself by saying she was going to accompany me._

_At first I was oppossed to it as her rangers was but she greatly insisted. And do to my current state I could not interact with any living thing on the planet so I relented. Moreover her Aquitain rangers and I were concerned for Delphine's condition as she was an Aquitian and not of earth but Billy and Cestria created a holograpic device that would give her the apperance of a normal earthling and a small crystal object that would allow her to absorb nearby water when she needed it. _

_So after everything was prepared we set off the to earth hoping that Delphine and I would find my successor and prevent, the same fate that befell my world from falling upon the other earth._

_I Trey , lord of Triforia , former gold ranger ,vow for my people my homeworld, and for the spirit of Zordon to find my successor._

End Prolouge

A/N: This is going to be a Shinji/Rei story. Sadly I'm not seein enough of those these days. Not even from Gunman (no offense )and he's great at making Shinji/Rei stories(And I mean that!). Anyway what to do about Pryamidas is up for debate. Also the creatures that are mentioned are in fact the angels


	2. Chapter 2

A Gold Power

By SWZ

Summary: Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the Darkness as he becomes the new Gold Ranger

A/N The prolouge was told from Trey's P O V. The first part of the chapter will be told from Delphine's POV

I own nothing

****

I managed to get through the dimensional wormhole intact and saw the other Earth come into view. With the Gold Power Staff in my hand I made my descent towards the one part of Earth that seemed to be emanating the creatures energy signature the strongest.

I thought back to Aquitar, to my team of Rangers. They and even Trey himself, (his essence locked within the staff), were opposed to me traveling to this unknown earth with the staff. But I argued that if I didn't, the creatures that attacked Triforia may return to attack Aquitar. And as Power Rangers it was our duty to destroy all evil no matter where it may lie . Also we owe the Gold Ranger, and it is something that Zordon would want.

As I entered Earth's atmosphere I was surprised that this Earth's heat was more intense than the Earth I was familiar with. It was proving most difficult to maintain my white electrical teleportation form due to the intensity of the atmosphere. The heat was ripping away at my electrical form as I drew closer to the Earth. The process was long and arduous but I managed to make it through the blazing heat. I set course to the nearest body of water, but due to the effects from the heat I became disoriented and weak, and because of that the staff slipped from my hand, falling into the water before I too fell in.

As I allowed the water to rehydrate my body, I hoped and prayed that I would find the staff before it fell into the wrong hands. Little did I know of what fate had in store.

Fourteen year old Ikari Shinji , was walking alone ,along a shoreline of the lake outside the city of Tokyo-3. In the wake of the 7th Angel defeat, and Asuka's movement into his and Misato Katsuragi's apartment, nothing had been the same. Ever since he came to Tokyo-3 it had been one hardship after another. He looked towards the lake and gave a depressed sigh.

_Why couldn't my life be as peaceful as this lake? _Shinji thought sadly.

To Shinji it seemed like the days ahead of him would only get harder. He didn't know why Misato insisted on Asuka moving in. Especially when the German girls brash, aggressive and spoiled attitude. Within last few days it's been one raging demand after another. And Misato was of course no help.

"I might as well head for home... if I could really call it that." Shinji said somewhat bitterly.

Taking one more look at the view of the water he was about to turn around and walk away until something suddenly washed up on the shore.

"What's that?" asked Shinji.

The boy walked up to the object in question. Kneeling down to get a closer look it appeared to be some sort of gold staff, not like the ones that monks and priests use. Picking it up to inspect it further, Shinji felt a sudden rush of strange energy go through him.

"Ahhh!" shouted Shinji.

As the energy surged through his body Shinji felt his mind being invaded with various images.

A group of young warriors, under the leadership of an interdimensional being and a talking robot.

Aquatic like humanoid beings and a gigantic Pyramidal moving object.

And a man wearing black and gold fighting off hostile alien creatures.

Then giant creatures Shinji only recognized as some of the Angels that he had fought so far, completely decimating an entire planet.

The energy began to subside as Shinji dropped the gold staff taking a step back from it. Then the object began to glow again as an image of a man started to appear from it. And from what Shinji could tell, the man looked to be in his 20's, wearing what looked like a ceremonial black and gold outfit. The boy stood in amazement at what he was seeing. Seeing that Shinji didn't seem afraid of his transparent form he spoke.

"**Greetings Shinji Ikari of Earth." **spoke the man.

"You're Trey, lord of Trifora and the Gold Ranger!" gasped Shinji, wondering how he knew his name and identity.

"**Yes, that is correct Shinji, and I take it you're wondering how you know about me and how I know about you ?"**

Shaking off the expression on his face Shinji answered. "Yes, I am, Trey-sama. Where did you come from and why are you here exactly?"

Holding up a hand the transparent man said.

**"Please, address me as Trey, Shinji. As you can clearly see, I am not what I used to be**." Trey said sadly

The boy nodded in understanding clearly recognizing the sadness in Trey's voice. And because he was having a hard time piecing the other images together. Trey, seeing that Shinji was ready to listen readied himself to explain. Also he wondered where Delphine was at this time and hoped the female Aquatian was alright. Looking directly at the boy, the transparent man spoke

"**My people were called Triforias. A race of Trifor beings with three distinct personalties normally joined as one. We were a race of great peace keepers who often travel to other planets where there is a need to do away with evil. But unfortunately, I am all that's left of my race. We were attacked by the creatures you call Angels.**

Shinji's eyes widen in shock. The Angels he had been forced to fight against, destroyed another world before coming here? And that got the boy thinking if the angels destroyed Trey's world then how many other worlds fell at the hands of the Angels.

Speaking up the boy asked, "How did you know I was fighting the Angels, Trey?"

"**The energy surge you felt allowed me to see your experiences just as you have seen mine**" answered Trey.

Shinji looked solemnly down at the ground, almost ashamed.

"So... you know everything about me?" asked Shinji

**Yes, you have lived a terrible life. A life no one deserves. But beyond that I see the goodness in you. You maybe the only light of goodness here in this dark world. said the **transparent man.

At that Shinji only smiled slighty because his mother always called him "Her Light" before she died. But hearing that from someone that's practically not an earthling was very comforting in of itself. Trey himself was glad that he made the boy smile. Especially after seeing what trials he had been through. Trey, in all his travels, had never seen such horrid things. Not even from Zordon's Power Rangers or the Rangers of Aquatiar had Trey even conceived of what the vilest of evil could do to innocent people.

After a few moments had pass Trey spoke again.

**I know this will seem sudden Shinji, considering what you have been through. But I must ask something of you."**

Looking up at the spirit of former Gold Ranger, Shinji asked.

"What is it?" asked Shinji with a curious expression on his face.

Giving off a very deep sigh, Trey answered

"**I must ask you Shinji, to be the beneficiary of the Gold Ranger powers!"**

The boy's eyes widened again, this time in absolute disbelief. Shinji's mind was trying hard to process what he had heard.

"Me... why?" gasped Shinji in disbelief.

**"Because of the goodness within in you. You care for others even in your darkest hour. You have a deep hidden courage and a benevolent heart. Those traits alone make you worthy of the Gold Ranger powers, Shinji**."

Shinji stared at the spirit, trying to come to grips of what was he saying.

"What happens if I don't take the power?" Shinji asked.

" **Then the Gold Ranger powers will be lost forever **" Trey said sadly

After hearing that Shinji considered the possibilities of Trey's request. On one hand, if he accepted he could probably do a whole lot more than just being an Eva pilot, and he would have powers far beyond the imagination. But on the other hand, if NERV ever found out... Shinji didn't want to think about what they would force him to do then . But something inside told him he could trust Trey's words. Finally after sometime Shinji made his choice.

" Alright Trey, if you truly think I'm worthy, then I accept." Shinji stated with a courage he had not known before.

"**Thank you Shinji. This means a great deal to me. And rest assured that you will be guided every step of the way." **

Nodding somewhat sheepishly Shinji wondered just what did he agree to.

**"I, Trey of Triforia, with all my essences joined as one, accept you, Shinji Ikari of Earth, as the beneficiary of the Golden power!" ** Trey stated empathetically.

Nodding once again the boy asked the spirit, "What do you want me to do?"

**"Take hold of the staff and draw from its power. And in turn it will aid and protect you." **said Trey.

Complying Shinji moved to pick up the staff again. He hesitated at first, but got a firm grip on the object. Then he felt the same energy surge go through him as it had before. But to Shinji it didn't feel painful, it was the exact opposite. He felt a vast amount of strength flow through his entire body. It was then that Shinji knew his life would never be the same again

****

**end chapter**

**A/N: ** I want take this time to say thank you to Gunman. In my haste I made mistakes on this. He saw what didn't see. So Gunman thank you I hope one day I could return the favor on one of your stories . I'm open to suggestions on how the Gold Ranger should debut in Tokyo-3. Once again Thank you Gunman


	3. Chapter 3

A Gold Power

by SWZ

Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the darkness as he becomes the new Gold Ranger

I own nothing

**Bold Trey speaking **

_Italic ' thought'_

**Chapter Two**

'_Next time I'm using an ATM ' ._Thought one Fuyutsuki Kozou as he hid himself from the view of the pack of robbers who had burst into the bank with the intent of stealing money and wreaking havoc. The old professor entered the premises to withdraw some money from his account just to pay his bills. He expected to run into the usual minor annoyances a person would find in a bank: long lines, unnecessary discount offers, and chatty tellers. Not ten men dressed in black with semi-auto rifles pointed in the direction of him and the customers.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" yelled the man holding a large high powered rifle who apparently was the leader. "We want what's in that vault! just keep low, shut up, and no one gets hurt!" said the man.

Then off in the distance the sound of police sirens were heard. The leader became deep in thought before he spoke.

"Keep trying to get the vault open, and keep an eye on the customers. We may have to use one as shield!" said the leader.

"Yes sir! But what will you do, sir"? asked one of the armed men.

Looking towards the front entrance of the bank knowing probably every cop in the city was outside waiting to do two things. One either to negoitate since there are innocent people in here. Or two to shoot on sight. The leader figured it be the former.

"I'm gonna go see how well the cops out there can negoitate." he said walking towards the entrance cocking his rifle.

While the leader was doing that, one of the men took out a bag and pointed his rifle at the customers.

"Alright, Listen here ! If you want to live long enough to see the next the sunrise, put all of your cell phones, beepers, pagers, and money in this bag!" demanded the man.

The customers made the move to comply with his demand, seeing that there was no choice. And even Kouzou himself had to comply. Thankfully enough these robbers apparently didn't know who he was or where he worked. But he didn't count on Gendo coming to his aide. He never was the reliable type. Either way, he silently prayed that something or someone would put a stop to this madness.

'_Hopefully without any bloodshed _.' thought the old professor.

( Katsugari/Ikari/Soryu apartment)

It had only been a couple of days since Shinji had received the Gold Ranger powers. And since then nothing had really changed. Execpt that when Trey's essence became part of Shinji when he got the Gold Ranger powers. At first Shinji was a little unnerved that he was sharing his body with a being from another world. But relented for the time being. Trey to Shinji was like an "inner guide" or instinct so to speak. Preparing to advise his successor when need. So far there had been no need...except once when Shinji heard Trey in speaking to him. He'd always have a strange facial expression on his face. And he'd have to make up some lame excuse to hide the reason from his housemates.

"(**Shinji, I still do not understand why you do this**)" Trey said.

'What? Cook for Asuka and Misato? Clean the apartment'? Shinji thought back, cleaning the table while Asuka and Misato where watching TV.

"(**Yes. You three live together in the same place. Shouldn't you let one of them do the work since you did it yesterday**?) Trey asked. "(**The way I see it, this is your home, yet they treat you as a lowly servant instead of friend or teammate**)"

Shinji sighed as he contiuned to clean the table after his two house mates had made a complete mess. Even after the three had eaten Misato still kept making a mess no matter how many times the boy cleaned. And it started to really irk him even though he didn't show it.

"Shinji! Be a dear and get me another beer." called out Misato as she just laid lazily on the couch.

Shinji looked at her incredulously.

"Another one? Misato you just had four beers for lunch and you two are just watching TV." said Shinji

"Yeah? So? I want another!" Misato said, still watching TV.

At that moment Asuka chose to add her own demands to the mix.

"While you're at it, get me a juice box, you Baka!" Asuka called out harshly.

Shinji groaned inwardly and started to think Trey was right. But before he could go to the kitchen a breaking news report on TV caught his attention.

(_This is Akiyama Miyu reporting live at mid-town Tokyo-3 where an attempted bank robbery has just taken place here at Toyko3 Municipal Bank. Just an hour ago, ten armed men dressed in black burst into the bank attempting a full-scale robbery. Police have the bank surrounded and we have been able to confirm that there are customers still inside. What has gone from a simple robbery has now become a hostage situation. Fortunately no gunshots were fired within the last several minutes. The police have already contacted a negoitater. It is our hope that this situation will be resolved without incident_.)

As Shinji looked on Trey took this time to speak. Reminding his young successor of what he has now. And it was time to put to it use.

"(**Now is the perfect time to test the Gold Ranger Powers Shinji**)" Trey said.

'_What? You mean... the bank robbery_?' Thought Shinji.

(**Yes. Something has to be done stop this transgression. You have the power to stop it)**.stated Trey

_'What if I fail? What if I mess up and someone gets hurt_?' Shinji thought.

Seeing and feeling the doubt and fear in his mind, Trey spoke assuredly to Shinji.

**(You will not, because I will be with you guiding you every step of the way. You just need to trust in yourself and trust in the power**) said Trey.

Looking at the scene on TV again Shinji allowed his predecessors words to ease the fear and doubt in his mind. And knowing that there were innocent people in the building he wouldn't forgive himself if he just sat around and did nothing. With that thought in mind he turned around and headed to the door.

"Hey Shinji, where are you going?" Misato asked.

"Out." Shinji said simply.

"Out where?" asked Misato.

"Just out." Shinji said again.

Before she could question him further he was already out the door.

Shinji headed to the nearest bus stop hoping to catch the bus at least halfway to mid-town. Luckily he was in time to catch it. Getting off half-way as intended the boy walked a short distance and saw that the robbery in question had created a huge scene. Swarms of people where watching but the whole area was blocked off. Up above the skyline Shinji saw a helicopter circling around the bank, but couldn't tell whether it belonged either to police or a news station.

'Okay Trey, we're here, now what?' asked the boy.

(**Now it is time to call upon the golden power staff**) answered Trey.

'How?'

(**Just think it. Focus solely on the staff. But before you do that it might be best that you hide yourself first. It would be unwise to call for it out in the open**) said Trey.

'Oh right, right.' Shinji thought back as he quickly looked for a place to hide from plain sight.  
Seeing an alley and hoping no one was creeping around, Shinji tread towards it cautiously, taking a peek around it. Thankfully enough it was empty. Upon entering Shinji looked to his left and right, not seeing anyone crouched behind the dumpster .

'_Okay concentrate on the staff, only on the staff _' Shinji repeated in his mind.

Shinji closed his eyes and raised his hand in the air. Then, almost like magic, the staff appeared in a flash of gold light. The boy gripped the object still not totally believing that this staff was his. Raising it up in the air again the staff started to glow, gold energy suddenly covering his body and transforming his clothes, and himself, into a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots. Gold chest armor hung on his shoulders, and wrapped around his chest. Gold bands wrapped around his biceps and the edges of his gloves. A gold belt around his waist had the same symbol as his staff. On his knees were gold ornate pads and guards. His helmet was all black with his visor in the shape of the gold staff, which looked like a two capital E's standing back-to-back with each other. After a few short moments his transformation into the Gold Ranger was complete.

" Yeah I can feel it this is incredible " said Shinji as look at himself in a nearby cracked full-length mirror that was resting against the dumpster. "I look taller!"

(**Shinji , now is not the time to be admiring youself **) chided Trey.

'Oh right. So what do I do?' Shinji thought

But then something came to him. Like an instinct of sort, which caused Shinji to suddenly leap over 20-feet into air and on to the rooftop above.

"Whoa! Did I just do that?" asked Shinji himself.

But he didn't have time to marvel at his feat as he started making a beeline to the bank.

**Ending notes: ** I want to take the time to thank gunman once again. You are the best there is the best there was and the best there ever will be in my eyes. Anyway Delphine will be making a cameo in the next chapter. I'll try my best to make the fight scene as exciting as possible. Key word Try . On another note I will be bringing certain stories back from the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

A Gold Power

by SWZ

Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the darkness as he become for the new Gold Ranger

I own nothing and all credit goes to the phenomenal gunman for beta reading

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Bold Trey speaking **

_Italic ' thought'_

Now fully transformed into the Gold Ranger, Shinji leapt from rooftop to rooftop with amazing speed and energy. Before he knew it he had reached the smaller building that was next to the bank. Peering over the ledge to get a better look at the scene below, Shinji noticed the situation looked quiet. The crowd of people staring at the bank were waiting anxiously, the police had their weapons set and ready to fire at a moments notice. The man standing on the other side of the police line, the apparent negotiator, was pacing back and forth as he looked towards the entrance, eagerly waiting to talk things out. A few moments passed before the front entrance opened and an armed man in a black ski mask stepped out and stood near the door. He scanned the area, taking in the situation, and realized that there was no way he and his men were getting out this way. Eyeing the negotiator, surprised at how young he looked, he stepped away from the entrance. Rifle in hand the armed gunman walked causally to the center even as the police aimed their weapons at him. The man smirked as he spoke.  
"Tell me son, is this your first time negotiating?" asked the man still smirking.

The young negotiator motioned for the surrounding squad to lower their weapons slightly. Trying hard to keep from shaking the young negotiator spoke.

"Alright, you and your men have got civilians in there. You want the money and we want them out of harms way, obviously." said the young man.

"What's your name boy?"

"Masaki Kenshin." he answered nervously.

"Well Masaki this is your first negotiation, isn't it? Well don't think for one minute that this will be easy boy, believe me it won't." stated the armed leader.

Kenshin stood his ground trying hard to keep from shaking.

"I never thought it would be easy when I took this job. Nothing in life ever is, but the fact remains you've got civilians in there and we want them out." said Kenshin staring intently.

The armed robber reached into his front pocket and pulled out a radio. Keeping his eyes trained the negotiator spoke quietly into the device. As soon as he put it back in its place two men came out, both with hostages, and stood near the entrance. The police set their weapons ready to fire but Kenshin motioned to them again to stand down. The lead gunman smirked.

"Well now, boy, here's your chance. Let's try and reach an agreement." said the leader knowing he already had him right where he wanted him.

Now Kenshin started to sweat, he should have expected something like this. He needed to do something and quick.

"Okay, I'll admit, I didn't see this coming. Never the less, I'll bite. What are your demands?" asked Kenshin.

"Well, seeing as how the police have the building surrounded, what you're going to do is have them clear a path for us." said the leader.

"And the hostages?" asked the negotiator.

"I don't know, that depends on them and on you." said the leader.

If it were up to me I wouldn't let you win at all ." spat Kenshin.

At this the leader laughed.

"Let me win? Let me win? Face it, kid, I'm the one in contro- " He stopped mid-sentence when heard something crash behind him.

**WHOOSH CRASH! WHOOSH CRASH!**

The leader turned around to see that the two armed gunman holding the hostages where knocked down. The hostages managed to quickly make their escape towards the crowd. The leader and the young negotiator stared in confusion. Then they heard sounds come from inside the building. The leader took out his radio intent on knowing what was happening.

"Hey, what the hell is going in there?" the Leader yelled into the receiver.

[There's some-ARGH! We can't - GAH!] he heard from two of his men inside.

Growling, the leader threw down his radio, turned back to the negotiator and aimed his rifle, taking slow steps back towards the entrance. As soon as he got through the door he saw that all of his men were down and out. He looked towards the customers and bank personnel for an explanation completely ignoring the surprised looks on their faces.

"What The Hell Happened? I Want Answers NOW! Who's Responsible For This?!" demanded the armed robber, aiming his rifle in their direction.

Their surprised faces quickly became looks of fear. Seeing this the leader figured it couldn't have been one them so he decided on another alternative method.

"Alright, no one wants to talk? Fine. I'd actually hoped not to do this, but now I have no choice!" said the man.

Looking towards the crowd he sought to take his own hostage and lure out the attacker. Walking over to them he picked out a female teller. Dragging her by the arm holding his rifle to her head he called out to the mysterious attacker.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you've screwed up our heist so show yourself or I blow this little lady's brains out!" The man threaten holding the gun to her temple. The leader looked all around for a response. After ten seconds, he got one.

**WHOOSH!**

And just like that the leader himself was knocked away from the girl. The girl made her escape back to the other hostages while the leader staggered to his feet after having the wind knocked out of him. As he stood up his attacker appeared in front of him. The figure stood before him clad in a black bodysuit with white gloves and boots. Gold chest armor hung on his shoulders, and wrapped around his chest. Gold bands wrapped around his biceps and the edges of his gloves. A gold belt around his waist had two strange shaped E's standing back-to-back. On his knees were gold ornate pads and guards. His helmet was all black, the visor shaped like the symbol on his belt.

Standing up fully, the leader chuckled.

"You? You were the one who brought down all my men? Some kind of dorky cosplayer or something?" he chuckled.

Standing his ground the black and gold figure spoke as he took a fighting stance (think the fighting stance in the Power of Gold, )

"I'm called The Gold Ranger , and you're toast ." stated the figure.

He looked all around and saw some of the armed robbers got right back up, and made their way to their leader.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots, get him!" their leader shouted.

Despite not having their weapons, the six robbers outnumbered their black and gold adversary and quickly chose to rush him. Gold Ranger responded with a jumping spin kicked two robbers at once, knocking them down. The third robber came at him from the side, only to have Gold Ranger block his punch and then delivered a front kick to the chest before punching him in the head, knocking him down hard. The fourth robber rushed at him from behind but ended up getting kicked twice in the ribs bringing him down. The remaining two were brought down with another wide jumping spin kick and then a quick kick and a leg sweep. Another got up and came from the side to make a tackle but ended up missing and getting roundhouse kicked to the back for his trouble.

'_Whoa did I just do that_?' Thought Shinji.

The lead robber stared in astonishment what just transpired. He sneered at this 'Ranger' as he went for his two back-up handguns. Seeing this, Gold Ranger quickly called for his staff. In a flash of light that seemed like magic, it appeared right in his hand. Pressing the red button right beneath the head of the staff, he activated it.

"Okay, you want play that way, fine!" Gold Ranger said, rushing towards the leader.

The leader took aim and fired a few shots but Gold Ranger was too fast. Before he knew it, the Ranger blew right passed him with an electrical surge going through his body. The armed leader was down and shaking violently before he knew what hit him. Shinji turned around towards the hostages. The were all in awe at what they just witnessed. This mysterious man in gold and black comes from out of the blue and rescues them from dangerous men. Seeing this Gold Ranger spoke.

"You all better get going before these men come to." he said

Snapping out of there dazes, they quickly complied and filed out of the building. However, one Kouzou Fuyutsuki pulled back allowing the crowd to file out the door. As the crowd began to thin out the old man's eyes widen as The Gold Ranger suddenly disappeared from view. This left the sub-commander of NERV to wonder just who and what he was.

Meanwhile, Shinji had already gotten out of the building, leaping from the rooftop and sticking close to the shadows. He returned to the alley where he first started, relieved that there was no one around, as he changed back to his normal self.

"Wow! I can't believe I just did all of that!" Shinji gasped in amazement.

"(**Yes, you did well this day . But do not forget, Shinji, the power is not given to hurt people**, **but to protect**.)" Trey said into Shinji's mind.

Smiling, Shinji started to make the trip back home, taking a detour to the nearby market to make sure Misato and Asuka didn't get suspicious. Little did he know that someone had watched him transform from a safe distance.

"So, Trey has chosen him as his successor. I will have to keep my eye on this boy. And approach him when the time is right." mused the female figure disappearing into the shadows.

End chapter

* * *

End notes: Before I give credit where is credit is due. I need a beta for Every Angel Has A Shadow. Someone who's played every or some of the Sonic Games that Shadow The Hedgehog has been in. That outta the way THANK YOU gunman the phenomanel author. For helping to keep this Ranger-esq if you will. One day I will return the favor .And I must apologize if I didn't mirror Tommy 's fighting style right cause that's what want for Shinji and does anyone want to see him fight unmorphed? And I based Kenshin Masaki off Blake the guy from TDKR (The Dark Knight Rises) I thought Gold Ranger could use an ally that's human The Power Rangers had allies that were human Example? Hailey from Dino Thunder. Also Gundam Kaizer if you're reading this I wanna to see you do better. (really I do) Now next time on a Gold Power:

" I walked out because , I am sick and tired of you Misato you're just a good for nothing drunkard who's too lazy to do anything "

" Thank you but who are you "?

" We must keep a close eye on this Gold Ranger he could prove very useful , or prove a potential threat to the scenerio "


	5. Chapter 5

A Gold Power

by SWZ

Summary: Darkness comes over Toyko-3 as the battle against The Angels continue. But one boy finds a golden light to cut through the darkness as he become for the new Gold Ranger

I own nothing

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter Five**

Shinji , was already out past the parking lot and walking on the sidewalk , fuming in absolute frustration he thought .

_' After everything I do they still show no apperication _! thought The boy as he walked thinking what just happened just ten minutes ago after he'd gotten back from the store and his first fight as the Gold Ranger.

(flashback ten minutes ago)

_Shinji returned to the Katsuragi apartment where his guardian was now fully inebriated and his roommate who was full of righteous fury._

"_Where the hell have you been, baka!" Asuka shouted as soon as Shinji walked through the door with two bags of groceries in his arms._

_"I was out shopping." Shinji exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Where did you go?" Misato slurred from the couch._

_"To the market that had the best produce needed to make dinner." Shinji said, pulling out one of the items, a crispy lettuce, and then put it back into the bag._

_"Took you long enough, baka! Now get in the kitchen and make our dinner."_

_"Please." he said._

_"What?'_

_"Say 'please' and I'll do it."_

_"You want me to act nice? To you? Get In The Kitchen, You Stupid Retard, And Cook My Dinner!" Asuka shouted._

_Shinji looked back at Misato silently begging her to do something , but she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders before taking another long gulp of her beer._

_Seeing that he wasn't going to get Asuka to even act civil to him, and that his guardian was apathetic, Shinji dropped the bag of groceries on the ground and marched to his room._

_"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka shouted. "The kitchen is that way!"_

_Five minutes later, Shinji emerged from his room, a duffle bag in his right hand, his cello case in his left, his backpack over both shoulders, and headed towards the door._

_"Shinji? Where are you going?" Misato asked._

_Shinji said nothing as he walked over to the grocery bag, and kicked the lettuce towards Misato, knocking her over beer and causing it to land in Asuka's bowl of popcorn._

_"Hey!" Asuka shouted._

_"My beer!" Misato whined._

_"You did that on purpose!" Asuka shouted._

_"You think?" Shinji snarked and then walked out of the apartment_.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H**

(Present time)

Now the boy was walking aimlessy around hoping to find another place to live. Shinji didn't know where any of the few members of the NERV staff lived so there was little chance of staying with any them for the time. All except for one. A , young girl who has peeked his interest since arriving in Tokyo 3. A blue haired engimatic girl by the name of Rei Ayanami the First Child. Though her apartment was pretty run down and far off it was the only place he could think of at the moment.

_' I hope she won't mind ' _.thought Shinji as he set off for Rei's apartment . As he was walking he passed a TV shop. On a thirty two inch flat screen Shinji caught sight of the local news.

_( This is Aikyama Miyu reporting once again live from the Tokyo-3 Municipal bank where the full scale robbery attempt has been thwarted and all hostages have been safely released . Though not by police but by someone else calling himself the Gold Ranger. According to witness this Gold Ranger came from nowhere taking down the armed robbers single handedly. Unfortunantley the armed robbers have alreadly taken possession of hostages cell phones by the time he arrived. So no one was able to get a good picture of this mysterious stranger. Leading all to wonder who or what is he? where did he come from ? what does he want? is he a threat? he is connected to NERV or is he connected to the giant montser attacks? )_

Shinji looked on in surprise that news about his alter ego had spread so quickly. But that led him to wonder would Nerv look into. It was then that Trey spoke again.

**( The line between friend and foe isn't all always so clear. You must be cautious Shinji around everyone around no one can know you are the Gold Ranger so be wary of all those around you ) .said Trey**

_' You mean everyone that I know can't know' ._Thought Shinji

**( That is correct , no one can be told. It could be very disastrous** **if that information fell into the wrong hands not everyone is as benevolent as you are. And the wrong hands could try and take the powers from you. ) .said Trey**

Shinji kept on walking towards Rei's apartment carefully thinking over Trey's words. And he was seriously hoping that the first child would allow him to stay with her.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Rei Ayanami sat alone in her quiet rundown apartment. Having just returned  
from her private sync test at NERV, under Dr. Akagi's supervision, Rei was now  
sitting in her chair, reading a book, while awaiting for further orders.  
But it was during her solitude that she allowed her mind to wander. Something  
that had happened much more frequently as of late.  
In the past

she had never really given much thought to anything else that the  
commander did not deem of importance. Which is why she did so poorly in  
school. Not having anyone, specifically the commander or Dr. Akagi, to  
encourage her in academia, Rei's school work fell by the wayside. Normally,  
this would have been a problem for her future, but considering what the  
commander was planning to use her for, her future was not foremost in her  
thoughts.

What was, however, was that of one boy. Shinji Ikari, the Third  
Child. Ever since she first met him, when he took her place in piloting  
Unit-01, he had been haunting the deep corners of her mind. Everything he  
said, did and even the way he acted, had planted seeds of doubt in her mind,  
causing her to deeply doubt the commander whom she had placed so much faith in.  
That actually caused another thought to enter her mind. When has she started thinking about the Third Child?

She knew that he had often stared at her during school, in class and at least once during P.E., and for some reason it sent a small surge of heat rushing to her cheeks. She had known about his stares for a while now, though she was far more discreet with her own staring of him. Something that she also found herself doing more of lately. Putting her book away she stood up and walk to her stove try cook her some steam vegetables since she was Vegeterian. Taking what little ingredients she had Rei poured her food into a pot and set it to cook. While her food was boiling her thoughts became consumed with Shinji once again.

'_Ikari why do I think of you? What have you done to me_?' thought Rei.  
However, Rei was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice that her vegetables where becoming too overcooked. Unconsciously adjusting the temperature setting on her stove, the heat was turned up, causing a small rupture in the gas line of the already aged and rusted stove. The flames underneath the pot literally blew up in her face.

BOOM!

"Huh-ugh!" Rei shouted as she fell back from her stove. The Albino girl looked up to see that her entire stove was on fire. But what was worse, is that the wall behind it and now the ceiling had also caught fire. Everything in her kitchen was now on fire. As old paint and mold smoked and started to fill the room, the blue-haired girl fell to the floor coughing. It shocked Rei that the smoke had become so thick so quickly that her vision was impaired. She was so overcome that she couldn't even get to the good to make her escape.

_'Someone... please help me_!' she thought as the flames continued to spread.

* * *

Shinji continued his long walk to Rei's apartment, groaning the entire way at it being longer than he remembered. He wondered that since he had the Gold Ranger powers if he couldn't just transform to get over there quicker. However, Trey reminded him that the powers were not to be used for trivial matters. But only when the need arose for it .

Just then, his cell phone rang, rather loudly too. He didn't need to look at it to know who is was. Knowing that she wouldn't stop calling unless he answered, he did just that.

"Hello, Misato." he said.  
"(Shinji why'd you suddenly walk out like that?)" Misato asked.  
"Because I am sick and tired of both you and Asuka, Misato. You're just a good-for-nothing drunkard who's too lazy to anything! When Asuka's insulting me, or belittling me, or hitting me, constantly! what are you doing? Smiling, drinking a beer, and acting like it's not your business!" said Shinji in frustrated tone. "You're our guardian, but you don't do anything to help me when you should have!"

"(Shinji, just calm down and come back to the apartment. We'll talk this out!)" Misato said.  
"No, Misato, I... " but he was cut off by the sounds of sirens.  
Shinji turned to look that a fire truck and an ambulance speed past him, going in the direction of Rei's apartment. Feeling that something was wrong he lifted the phone back to his ear to reply to Misato.  
"I'm going have to call you back Misato." Shinji said before he hung up the phone and dashed towards Rei's apartment, despite the load he was carrying. Passing a couple blocks quickly, Shinji saw smoke rising into the sky. Dread lanced Shinji's heart as he got closer to the apartment and saw the fire truck and ambulance had stopped in front of her building. Looking up he saw the top two floor were belting out smoke and flames. The firefighters were already setting up the water hoses and the paramedics were on standby. All around them, people were gathering to watch the scene.

Shinji ran over to one of the paramedics.  
"What happen?!" Shinji exclaimed, fearing for Rei's safety.

"I don't know. This fire started several minutes ago, the cause of it is unknown. Firefighters are doing their best to put it out." The paramedic answered.

"But what about the girl inside?" he asked.

"I don't know! You're going to have to sit back and let us do our job, son!" said the medic before ushering him into the growing crowd.

But as soon as Shinji was back with the crowd, he pulled back and disappeared before making his appearance from the back of the crowd and rushed into a nearby alley. He placed his things behind a dumpster and then rounded the nearest corner of the nearest deserted building. Looking around and seeing the area was completely deserted, he called for his Gold Staff again.

'_I didn't think that I have to use it again so soon_.' Thought the boy as the staff appeared in his hand.

Rasing the staff in the air the staff started to glow, a bolt of lightning surging through the boy and transformed him, once again, into the Gold Ranger.

"Is there an easier way to transform without having to call the staff ?" asked Shinji.

(**There is but it will require some training but we can get to that later right now someone needs your help) **Trey responded inside his mind.

"Right, right." said Shinji. Looking up, he crouched low and sprung into the air, clearing over four stories as he landed on the roof before rushing towards the building to rescue Rei. '_Hold on Rei I'm coming'_. He thought.

* * *

Having gotten back to her feet Rei looked around, trying find an exit, despite that half her shabby apartment was engulfed in flames. Having never been trained for situations like this Rei was at a loss as to what to do. As the flames began to spread Rei wondered if this was to be the end for her. Just then, a sudden image of Shinji Ikari popped into her mind.

_'Ikari-kun_!' thought the girl

**Crash!  
**  
The sound of her window suddenly breaking caught her attention. Though it was still smoky and Rei's eyes were watery, she could see a human shaped figure approaching her. At first she thought it was a firefighter, until the figure got closer and she could see that their outfit was black and gold. The figure picked her up bridal style and spoke assuredly to her.

"It's okay. You're safe." the figure said.  
Still dizzy from inhaling some of the smoke, Rei managed to speak.

"Thank you. But who are you?" asked the girl.

Instead of answering, the black and gold figure jumped out the way he came. Falling four stories, he landed on the street below with Rei safely in his arms. He raced right over to the paramedics and gently placed her on the stretcher. As the Gold Ranger turned around he was met with chorus of cheers from the crowd. Shinji himself was surprised by the reaction.

But his reaction was suddenly replaced with dread when he saw a pair of Section 2 agents approaching him. Deciding it was best not to get into a confrontation with them at the moment Shinji leapt onto the nearest building at a lightning fast pace fleeing the scene.

Seeing his rapid departure, one of the agents phoned the dark commander of NERV.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo Ikari sat alone in his dark office having received word on what happened at Rei's apartment. What disturbed him the most was the sudden appearance of the Gold Ranger. The Dead Sea Scrolls never mentioned anything about him. No doubt SEELE would want an explanation for this unknown factor. Another way of looking at it is that Gendo could use him to further his scenerio. But he had to find some information on him first.

"We'll have to keep a look out and find any information on this Gold Ranger. He could prove to be very useful or a potential threat to the scenario." stated Gendo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei was sitting on the gurney getting oxygen from an air tank, in order to clean out any residual smoke from her lungs. Thankfully enough the smoke didn't do any significant damage to her lungs thanks to her unique Angelic DNA being able to heal any lingering damages to her insides. While Rei continued to steadily breath the oxygen her thoughts drifted to the man dressed in black and gold who rescued her.

_'Who was he? And why did he seem familiar_?' thought Rei.

The girl looked up to her residence. The top of her building was a smoking pile of rubble, the next two floors were blackened and looked unstable. The fire fighters had nearly finished their work in putting out the fire, though the cause of it was due to her carelessness of not watching her stove. Though since it was also old, it would probably not come back to her. The commander and Dr Akagi would probably scold her for not being careful, though. Her musings were cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ayanami!" a voice called out.

Rei turned her head to see Shinji running up to her position.

"Ikari. What are you doing here?" questioned Rei, taking off the oxygen mask.

Looking down at his feet Shinji thought carefully about what to say.  
"Well, it was becoming too hostile at my apartment and well... let's just say that I couldn't stay there any longer, and I was hoping I could stay with you. Though now I see that could be hard." Shinji said, looking directly at the aftermath of the blaze.

"Yes. You are correct." said Rei now wondering where she was going to live.

However, this thought fell by the wayside at realizing that Shinji had chosen to come to her to stay rather than his friends Suzuhara and Aida. Though Section 2, under orders from the commander, could locate another apartment for her, so that neither he nor Dr. Akagi would be wasting their time, something told her just to leave the area with Shinji.

"Ikari... we should go." said Rei, getting off the stretcher.

Shinji looked at her with surprise written on his face. What's more, she wanted to leave with him.

"R-Really?" said Shinji very surprised.

"Yes. There is nothing here for you and I." Rei said, though she never had anything to begin with. "We should go now while Section 2 is reporting to the commander." said the girl looking at the agent on his phone.

This surprised Shinji entirely. Rei always followed any order given to her. No matter what it was but this was different: no one was telling her to do this. Taking her hand, which caused her to blush a little, they ducked behind the large fire truck where the firefighters were packing up. Once they were clear the two pilots made a run from the damaged apartment towards a new place to live.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

End notes: Sorry this took long. I don't know if Rei suddenly leaving with Shinji without section 2 knowing was surprising to everyone. I wanted something really unexpected for the end. Anyway shout out to the phenomenal gunman also Shinji will morph without calling staff Here's what will probably be on the Next chapter of A Gold Power:

" My Name is Delphine leader of the Aquitian Rangers , I was the one who brought the Golden Power Staff here to this earth "

" You , be careful down there Asuka "

" and now It's Morphin Time !"


End file.
